


Through the dark

by Landoaitken



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, I just had to write it, M/M, OT3, at least Lando has his boyfriends, but yeah i am sure we all have been there, its also fluffy, sorry that this is a bit angsty, they are all students, this is kinda rushed, written exam fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/pseuds/Landoaitken
Summary: Writing exams is never easy, but writing exams when you have written exams fear and struggle with anxiety just seems impossible. But at least Lando is not alone, far from it. He has his boyfriends so he doesn't need to find alone through the dark.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> My last exam was two and a half years ago but I still get anxiety just from thinking about it. But the thing is, no matter how the result is, in the end it will be fine. And I will forever remember the feeling I had after this last exam because all I felt was freedom. Yes, I failed my studies and never will be able to work in my dream job but its not the end of the world. And If you also struggle with writing exams, just know: You are not alone.

“I wish that I could take you to the stars. I’d never let you fall and break your heart. And if you wanna cry or fall apart, I’ll be there to hold you.”

____

For hours and hours now Lando is trying to get all the information’s, written in the thick book in front of him, into his head. But for some reason, his brain isn't capable of memorising any of it. It's like there is a sieve where his brain is supposed to be and all the facts about early childhood education and specifically, the chapter about how Friedrich Fröbel reformed it and built the groundstone of today’s Kindergarten education, just seep through. His midterm exams are tomorrow and even though he has studied for weeks already he just feels so unprepared. There wasn't anything worse than exams. Okay, maybe oral exams because talking about all of this and giving a presentation are even harder than just answering the questions per hand and writing something. Especially when you are already struggling with your mother tongue when you are not in an exam situation.

So he probably should be happy that this exam is only a single choice test. But he needs to know everything he had learnt so far and that's a lot after four semesters of studying what is his necessary to be able to work in his dream job. And he really likes his studies most of the times but he just cannot stand the exams. And he tried to talk with his professor about it, asked him if he could hand in something else to get the credit points but that wasn't possible. Of course, he always is lucky like that. It really would have been too easy to just write a paper about it instead.

He was good with writing papers and essays, he just likes to do all the research and looking up sources, to collect literature and create bibliographies. He can get lost in reading about styles of parenting based on the dimensions of responsiveness and demandingness or about how a five-year-olds knowledge is a representation of the semantic network, for hours. Besides that, he is more the practical guy and also loves to do the analysis part of it. So writing a 15 to 20-page paper would have been a lifesaver. But nope. Now he was sitting here, trying to breathe properly and getting the notes into his short time memory. 

He is so captured in his anxiety and the urge to learn everything at the same time, that he doesn't even notice how the door gets open and someone enters his room. Normally he would try to study at the library but because of the lockdown it was still shut down and that was another thing that really didn't help his mental state. Suddenly there where strong arms around him and he gets hugged from both sides. For a moment he panics even more but then his head is able to realise that it's only Alex and George. 

He doesn't know how long it has been that he banned his boyfriends from the apartment they shared since the last semester. But it must be some time if they decided that it's for the best to interrupt him and save him from his emerging panic attack. They know each other since Lando was a university freshman, back when he still thought nothing could come between him and his dream of becoming a kindergarten educator, so they know how he gets the day before an exam. 

"Hey, babe. It's alright. We are here. Just breathe with us." George’s voice is only a whisper in his ears but it helps him to calm a bit.  
"We got you. You are not alone." Alex warm and soft lips press a kiss against his temple while his big hands drive little circles over his back.  
Lando tries to focus on his boyfriends’ presence and just to breath as George ordered him to do. His eyes are closed and now he also feels how exhausted his body is. Because of the stress and anxiety, he wasn't able to sleep well the last days. Even though he was cuddled between Alex and George big, strong and warm bodies, both of his boyfriends keeping him safe. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh to them this morning, they are the only thing that keeps him grounded at the moment and he needs them. 

"I am sorry." The Brits voice sounds raspy, he hasn't talked since the morning and his throat feels so tight from the tears who are trying to make their way out.  
"Don't be. We know you didn't mean it like that. You are only stressed out and it's normal to get like that. We aren't angry at you."  
"We are really not, we even brought you some of these wraps you love so much, you know the ones from the little bakery next to the campus" Alex adds "but if you aren't hungry now that's also okay. You can eat them tomorrow, they will be as good as now if we store them in the fridge, maybe a bit soggier." 

"But it would be better if you eat them now. Your body needs to eat, your brain needs nutrition to be able to function." As always George is their voice of reason. And yeah he probably should eat something, he doesn't even know if he ate anything in the last 24 hours but getting food definitely wasn't on the top of his priority list. What would he be without his two boys? He definitely would have failed uni by know, Lando is sure about that.  
"Hey, stop overthinking, that's still my job."  
"Yes, exactly. Alex is our overthinKING. So stop to worry. Everything will be good. You are going to nail this exam. But only if you get some rest now."  
Lando knows that they are right so he just nods and moves his head to the right to give George a short kiss and then moves it to the left to also kiss Alex. His eyes still closed. 

"I love you, both of you. So so much."  
"And we love you. We got you and we won't go anywhere. We are in this together."  
"We are going to sheer for you outside the building, with masks on of course and enough distance, George even made a big poster, it's nearly as good as his power points."  
Lando finally relaxes and even manages to smile a bit. He will be fine. How couldn't he, the loves of his life by his side, doing everything to support him? They will always lead him through the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little one shot.


End file.
